No day but today
by darkoever
Summary: Based on Rent. Nathan,Luke,Haley,Peyton,Brooke,Mouth,Jake,and Chris are all living in New York and coping with AIDS,drug addictions, love, jeaslousy and fear. Completely AU. Couples: NathanHaley. BrookePeyton. JakeMouth. ChrisHaley Minor BrookeLucas


Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or Its Charachters. This story is also based on The musical/movie Rent. Many of the plot/ dialogue is credit to Jonathon Larson.

December 24th, 9 PM. Eastern Standard Time. New York city. Nathan and Lucas Scott share a rundown loft. Lucas is an aspring film maker. Nathan is a musician who is trying to write one great song. Lucas picks up his camera and films Lucas.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nathan asked  
"Since my scripts haven't gotten me anywhere, Im gonna do a documentary. Nathan Scott, who is going on a year of withdrawal. Watch as he tries to write a song."

The phone rings. Lucas and Nathan screen so the machine picks up

"You guys are still doing that screening thing?"  
"Jake!" Said Lucas after he picked up the phone "You're back?"  
"Yeah, throw down the keys man"

Lucas went out to the balcony and threw the keys down, then went back inside. Jake is hit from behind and fell to the ground. He is kicked repeatedly and his wallet is taken.

"Where is Jake?" Asked Nathan  
"He shouldve been here by now." Luke said

The phone rang again

"Jake what happened?" Luke asked  
"Actually, Its chris. Im coming over to collect the rent that I let slide."  
"Let slide? You said we didnt have to pay when you bought the building. We used to be roomates."  
"I remember. Me you Jake and Brooke. How is the drama queen?"  
"Shes performing tonight"  
"I know"  
"Are you guys still together?"  
"I got dumped"  
"Does she have a new man?"  
"Um..."  
"Whats his name?"  
"Peyton."  
"Ouch. Now, pay the rent or get evicted. Its your choice. Ill be there later."

Mark hung up the phone  
"We have to pay rent?" Nathan asked  
"Yeah. Eviction or Pay. This sucks. We're hungry and frozen"  
"Its some life that we've chosen."  
"How are we gonna pay?" Luke asked  
"No idea. Help me start a fire so we can get some heat."  
"We have nothing to burn."  
Nathan went over to the well and pulled down his old rock band's posters. "We'll use these" He said  
Luke went over to a box and pulled out paper "And my old screenplays."  
"Where the hell is Jake?"  
"I dont know" Said Luke picking up his camera "Zoom in as we burn the past to the ground."

The phone rang again. Luke picked up. "Brooke, what's wrong? The sound's not working? Yeah Ill come later to help you."

"Luke how can you leave the past behind, when it keeps finding ways to get to your heart?"  
"Shut up Nate. We're not gonna pay last years rent."  
"or this years rent"  
"Or next years rent"  
"Fuck the rent" They both shouted together

Meanwhile Mouth, a street drummer, saw Jake lying on the ground.  
"Did they get any money?" Mouth asked  
"My wallet was empty but they wrecked my coat."  
"Im mouth"  
"Jake"  
Mouth helped him up. "Ill get you some band-aids. After that Im going to a life support meeting. Its for people with HIV or AIDS but everyone's welcome."  
"Actually I have AIDS too"  
"We'll get along fine"  
"Id lke to go but my friends are waiting for me"  
"Are You blushing?"  
Jake stammered but couldnt respond  
"I dont take no for an answer."  
"Ill come" Said jake smiling  
-  
"Nate are you going Brooke's show tonight?"  
"No"  
"Luke picked up his camera. "Zoom in on Nathan. His girlfriend April left a note saying 'We've got AIDS' before slitting her wrists in the bathroom"  
"Fuck off man"  
"Remember to take your AZT. Im gonna go look for Jake."  
Nathan picked up his guitar and began playing chords. He startes singing broken lyrics "One song glory...One song before I go...find the last refrain...pretty boy front man...wasted oppurtunities...one song before the sun sets...Time flies-time dies...One blaze of glory...a song about love from the soul of a young man...before the virus takes hold...redeem empty life..Time Flies-Time dies"

There is a know on the door. Nathan opens it to reveal a beautiful young woman holding a candle.  
"Do you have a light?" She asked  
"Do I know you... You're shivering." Nathan said as he put his jacket over her  
"They turned off my heat. Would you light my candle? What are you staring at?"  
Nathan got a book of macthes an lit her candle"You're hair in the moon light. You look familar."  
The girl stumbled a bit "Can you make it?" Nathan asked  
"I just haven't eaten much today"  
"Your smile reminds me of.."  
"I always remind people of..Who is she?"  
"She died. Her name was April."  
The girl discretly blew out her candle. "Its out again. Im sorry about your friend. Will you light my candle?" Nathan lights it"The was is"  
"Dripping. I like it between my "  
"Fingers! I figured." Nathan said cutting her off and backing away from her. The girl left but knocked an re-entered shoon after  
"It blew out again?" Nathan asked  
"No, I dropped my stash."  
"Ive seen you around before. Um Your candles out."  
"Im illing. I had it went I came in. It was pure. Is it on the floor?"  
"The floor?"  
She gets down on the floor and begings to crawl on her hands and knees to find it. "They say that I have the best ass below 14th street. Is it true?"  
"What?"  
"You're staring again."  
"Oh no.. I mean you do have a nice...I mean you look familar" Nathan stammered  
"Like your dead girlfriend?"  
"Only when you smile but I think I've seen you somewhere else?"  
"Do you go to the cat scracth club? Thats where I work-I dance."  
"Yes! They used to tie you up" Said Nathan slyly  
"Its a living"  
"I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs. You should really stop using. What are you 16?"  
"Im 19 but Im old for my age. I just born to be bad."  
"I used to think I was born to be bad. I uses to shiver like you."  
"I told you I have no heat."  
"I used to sweat."  
"Ive got a cold"  
"Uh huh. I used to be a junkie."  
"Now and then I like to feel good."  
Nathan sees the drugs on the floor" Here it is"  
"You found it?"  
"On no sorry. It was a candy bar wrapper. He said as he slipped it into his back pocket. the girl grabbed a match and re-lit he candle. When she wasn't looking, Nathan pinched out the flame.  
"What did you do with my candle?"  
"That was my last match. I'm Nathan"  
"Haley." Haley leaned in to Nathan as if she was going to kiss him. She went into his back pocket and pulled out her stash.  
"Thanks for the light" SHe said as she left the apartment

Soon after, Luke came home with Jake.  
"So Jake what happened at MIT?" Nate asked  
" I was fired for my theory of actual reliaty. But now I have a job at NYU. Nate have you left the house at all yet?"  
"Nope"  
"Come to Brooke's show"  
"No"  
"Fine. I have somone I would you like you to meet."" Mouth enters, no dressed in drag and carrying 2,000 dollars in cash."  
"Nathan-Mouth"  
"Hi" Nathan said. "How did you earn that money on the street?"  
" A lady in a limo drove my way. She said her neighbor's dog akita evita would not shut up. SHe said that if I played non stop outside it would bark itself to death. 1,000 tax free another 1,000 if I trimmed her tree. After I played for an hour, the dog came to the window sill. Eventually it went over the edge to see what was making all the noise. Surely enough, she is now in doggy hell. Then I saw Jake lying on the street so I took him home and nursed his wounds."  
"Wow" Nathan said  
Chris suddenly barged into the appartment. Luke picked up his camera. 'Close up: Chris Keller III, who married Allison Grey of the westport Greys. He bought the entire building to make a studio."  
"Fuck off Luke"  
"Chris what happened to you? You used to have heart."  
"The rent is due"  
"We're broke and you broke your word." Luke said  
"If you convince Brooke to cancel here protest, you can live here rent free."  
"Why not call the cops?" Luke asked  
"They're on stand-by. But my investors want me to handle this quietly."  
"You're investors? Dont you mean youe father-in-law and his company?" Jake asked  
"Stop the protest or pack" Chris sad as he left  
"Hes such an ass" Nate shouted  
"We better get going. Mouth and I are going to a life support meeting. Do you wanna come Nathan?"  
"Nope"  
"ANd I gotta save Brooke's protest." Luke said

Luke went into the empty lot behind the building, where Brooke was going to be performing.  
"Who are you?" He asked  
"Im Peyton."  
"Oh.."  
"You're Mark?"  
"Yup."  
"I told Brooke not to call you."  
"Can I help since Im here?"  
"Yeah the samples wont delay."  
"OK" Luke went over and began to adjust the wires  
"This is weird." Peyton said  
"Its weird"  
"Really weird"  
"Fucking weird."  
"This sucks. Im freezing, fighting with microphones and Im with you."  
"Its what Brooke does. I call it the Tango:Brookie. Has she ever called you pookie?"  
"Never"  
"Have you ever doubted a kiss?"  
"Yes...Did you swoon when she walked through the door?"  
"Everytime."  
"Did she moon over other boys?"  
"More than moon."  
"Im gonna be sick...She cheated?"  
"She cheated."  
"Brooke cheated?"  
"Fucking cheated."  
"I should give up"  
"You'd fall for her again."  
"I know her grip on romance makes you fall"  
"I got the mic fixed though. I actually feel great now" Luke left leaving Peyton to question her realtionship with Brooke.

At the apartment, Roger was still playing his guitar. Haley entered through the balcony window ran over and kissed him. He pulled away angrily  
"What the hell do you think you're doing barging in here? Leave! The door is that way. Dont forget your powder and your candle! If you're looking for romance come back another day!"  
"Nathan, there's only us. There's only this. Forget regret or life is yours to miss."  
"Haley if you so smart, then why do you use drugs? ANother time or another place we could be together but I can't. If you wanna prove me wrong come back another day."  
"Theres only now. Theres only here. Give in to love or live in fear."  
"Damn it, just leave" Nathan shouted as her brought her to the door and slammed the door behind her

Jake and Mouth talk in the street.  
"What do you like brown?" Mouth asked  
"What?"  
"For your coat."  
"Mouth, you dont have to"  
"Shhh. Its christmas."  
"Thanks you."  
The both looked up to see that it had begun to snow  
"Kiss me its beginning to snow" Mouth Said. Jake kissed him and then they went to the lot where Brooke was performing

Meanwhile, In the street, Nathan ran up to Lucas  
"Nathan, you came out?" Luke asked in shock  
"Haley...needed a light for her candle." Nathan said out of breath  
"What?" Luke asked confused  
"I got mad but I pushed her away. There she is!" Nathan ran over to Haley, who was in the process of buying drugs. "Haley, lets go talk." He said grabbing her hand. "You leave her alone. She doesn't need you anymore." Nathan said to the dealer "Haley Im sorry about before."  
"Forget about it."  
"A bunch of people are going to dinner after Brooke's protest."  
"And?"Haley asked with a smile  
"DO you wanna come with me?"  
"Sure."  
Nathan took her hand and they walked over to the lot. They met up with Luke,Jake,mouth,and Peyton. They saw hris in the crowd  
"Looks like trouble." Luke said poiting to him. Brooke came out on stage and began:

"Last night I had a dream. I found myself in a desert  
called Cyberland. It was hot. My canteen had sprung  
a leak and I was thirsty. Out of the abyss walked a  
cow - Elsie. I asked if she had anything to drink.  
She said, "I'm forbidden to produce milk. In Cyberland,  
we only drink Diet Coke."  
She said, "Only thing to do is jump over the moon"  
"They've closed everything real down ... like barns,  
troughs, performance spaces ... and replaced it all  
with lies and rules and virtual life.  
But there is a way out.Only thing to do is jump over the moon.  
I gotta get out of here! It's like I'm being tied  
to the hood of a yellow rental truck, being packed  
in with fertilizer and fuel oil, pushed over a cliff  
by a suicidal Mickey Mouse! - I've gotta find a way  
Then a little bulldog entered. His name (we have  
learned) was Benny. And although he once had  
principles, he abandoned them to live as a lap dog  
to a wealthy daughter of the revolution.  
"That's bull," he said. "Ever since the cat took  
up the fiddle, that cow's been jumpy. And the dish  
and the spoon were evicted from the table - and  
eloped ... she's had trouble with that milk and the  
moon ever since. Maybe it's a female thing. 'Cause  
who'd want to leave Cyberland anyway?... Walls ain't  
so bad. The dish and the spoon for instance. They  
were down on their luck - knocked on my doghouse door.  
I said, "Not in my backyard, utensils! Go back to  
China!" "The only way out is up," Elsie whispered to  
me. "A leap of faith. Still thirsty?" she asked.  
Parched. "Have some milk." I lowered myself beneath  
her and held my mouth to her swollen udder and sucked  
the sweetest milk I'd ever tasted."  
"Climb on board," she said. And as a harvest moon  
rose over Cyberland, we reared back and sprang into a  
gallop. Leaping out of orbit!  
Maureen Backups  
Maureen Backups  
I awoke singing Leap of faith, etc.  
Only thing to do  
Only thing to do is jump  
Only thing to do is jump over the moon  
Only thing to do is jump over the moon  
Over the moon - over the  
Moooooooo  
Moooooooo  
Moooooooo  
Moooooooo  
Moo with me."

The crowd began mooing. Suddenly the cops came in and all hell broke lose. People were becoming violent. Chris was the first one to leave. Luke grabbed Brooke off the stage and ran off with the other. After the protest they went to the Life Cafe.  
"You can't eat here tonight." The waiter said  
"Why?" asked Luke  
"We have a very important customer tonight and you can never pay when you buy anyhting."  
Mouth pulled out hsi money. "Tonight we can pay." He said as they walked into the resturant. Chris walked over to them. "Great show Brooke."  
"Go to hell"  
"Hey chris why didn't allison come?" Nathan asked  
"There was a death in the family."  
"Who?"  
"Our Akita Evita."  
Mouth Jake Luke and Nate all exchanged looks after hearing this and began to laugh  
Chris ignored them "Im just trying to improve the neighborhood. This is calcutta. Bohemia is dead."  
Jake jumped on to the table and said "In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromptu salon will commence immediately following dinner... Haley James,clad only in bubble wrap, will perform her famous lawn  
chair-handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea being stirred."  
Nathan jumped up next to him and said "Lucas Scott will preview his new documentary about his  
inability to hold an erection on high holy days."  
Luke was next "Brooke Davis, back from her spectacular one-night engagement at the eleventh street lot, will sing Native American tribal chants backwards through her vocoder, while accompanying herself  
on the electric cello - which she has never studied. And Nathan will attempt to write a bitter sweet evocative song..." Nathan picked up his Guitar and began to play. "A song that doesn't remind us of Muesetta's waltz." Luke said after Nathan played  
Jake went again "Mouth McFadden will now model the latest fall fashions from Paris while accompanying herself on the 10 gallon plastic pickle tub."  
Mouth Jumped up next to Jake "And Jake will recount his exploits as an anarchist -including the successful reprogramming of the M.I.T. virtual reality equipment to self-destruct, as it broadcast  
the words:"ACTUAL REALITY-ACT UP-FIGHT AIDS"

Chris grabbed Haley and pulled her aside  
"Does Nathan know about us?" He asked  
"It was three months ago."  
"You guys dont act like your together."  
"We're taking it slow."  
"Where is he now?"  
"He right..I dont know." Haley went and looked for Nathan. SHe found him sitting alone in the corner. "Why did you invite me if you were just gonna ignore me all night?" Haley asked him  
"Listen Ive got baggage. Its not that simple."  
"Baby, so do I. Im looking for baggage that goes with mine" Haley beeper went off. "Azt break" She said as she took a pill  
"You?" Nathan asked in shock  
"Me.You?"  
"Haley."Nathan took her hand and brought her outside.  
"Haley, I should tell you...I dont know where to begin."  
"Ill start. I kept blowing the candle out to spend more time with you."  
"Id forgotten how to smile, until your candle burned my skin."  
"Where do we go from here?" Haley asked timidly  
Nathan leaned in and kissed her. Haley smiled and then kissed him back. They held hands and walked back to the cafe. They arrived just in time for some drama  
"Its over Brooke." Peyton shouted  
"What?" Asked Brooke  
"You spent the whole night flirting with the waitress."  
"But Pookie."  
"Youve never called me Pookie before." Peyton looked at Luke and Luke mouther "I told you" to her  
"Its over Brooke." Peyton said as she left  
"Wow." Brooke said is disbelief  
"Hey Brooke this probablly isnt gonna help but Channel 5 just bought my footage of the riot, so your protest is gonna be on TV."Luke said  
"Thats great!" Brooke said hugging Mark  
"Um guys" Jake interuptted and pointed to the corner where Nathan and Haley were making out. "Get a room" Luke shouted with a smile. Nathan and Haley laughed and wnet over to join the others.  
"Hey its 12:04. Merry christmas everyone!" Mouth said

11:55 PM on new years eve. Chris Padlocked the front door to the aprtment building, Luke picked up his camera and focused on Haley. "Close up: Haley James-Catch Scratch Club dancer extradinaire. Whats you New Years Resolution Haley?"  
"Im giving up my vices. Im gonna go back to school"  
"Nathan, Yours?"  
"Im gonna try to be happy. That should be pretty since Im with Haley." Haley smiled and kissed Nathan  
"I brought chips." Brooke said as she walked up to everyone  
"Close up: Brooke Davis who is the emboiement of the phrase 'You can take the girl out of Hicksville but you can't take the Hicksville out of the girl'"  
"Fuck off Mark." Brooke said  
Peyton showed up next.  
"Pookie Hi."  
"Im not here for you Brooke. Nate and Luke needed some legal advice. Luke, your best bet is to get inside your aprtment, which would make you a squatter. Then the police can't touch you and Benny can't force you to leave."  
"Thanks" Said Luke  
"Peyton please. Ill learn to behave, give me one more chance. Let me be your slave. Ill kiss your Doc Martens."  
"Brooke, its over. You need to accept that."  
Jake and Moyuth showed up. Mouth grabbed a barrel and broke the padlock off.  
"How the hell did you do that?" Nathan asked impressed  
"I watch alot of TV"  
They all went up to the room. Luke checked the messages. One of them was from the Tv tabloid show "Buzzline" offering him a job. Before he had to time consider this Chris entered the apartment  
"You beat me to it" He said as he entered  
"What?" asked Nathan  
"I've decided to let you stay."  
"What changed your mind?" Asked Luke  
"Haley, came by my office and convicned me."  
Nathan shot Haley an angry look when he heard this  
"Here are your keys" Chris said handing them to Luke  
"That great Chris. You can go now." Nathan said angrily  
"Haley since I knwo you have amazing persuasion skills, could you persuade Nathan to stop being an ass?" Chris asked looking at Nathan  
"Screw you Chris." Nathan said  
"Haley why dont you tell Nathan what you wore to our meeting?"  
"I was on my way to work." Haley said looking at Nathan  
"She wore Black leather and Lace. My desk was a mess and I think Im still sore."  
"Thats because I kicked you and told you that I wasn't your whore!" Haley yelled  
"So Haley does your boyfriend know who your last boyfriend was?" Asked Chris with a grin  
"Im not her boyfriend and I dont care what she does!" Nathan shouted bitterly. Haley ran out the door with tears in her eyes. Nathan chased after her.  
"Haley, wait!" He called after her  
"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time  
"You gonna come back up?" Nathan asked  
"Yeah I just need a minute. Im fine, really" Nathan kissed her and went back to his apartment. Haley was approched by her drug dealer. "Hey Haley you wanna make it a happy new year?" He asked

A month later, Nathan was growing incrasinly Jealous.  
"Im sorry Im late." Haley said  
"Did you lose you keys? Wait You decided to take a walk. Or did your mom need help? And How is Chris doing?" Nathan asked looking at the ground  
"Nathan come one"  
"Im actually gonna go for a walk. Alone." He said as he left her. Haley always hoped Nathan would change his behavior, but he didn't. Haley grew incrasinly depressed and began using drugs again. Nathan saw her injecting heroin one night but he didn't do anything. The next day he saw her lying in an alley shivering. He carried her back to his partment and stayed up all night with her while she recovered.  
"You need to stop Haley. I cant lose you too." He said with his voice breaking  
"Nathan its just so."  
"For me Haley. Do it for me. We can do this together."  
"You won't lose me Nathan." Nathan kissed her forehead and hugged her. A week later Nathan spotted Haley with her dealer. He was furious. "Haley what the hell are you doing? You promised me!" He shouted  
"Nathan please." SHe said pleading with him  
"No Haley we're done" She said taking the drugs from her hand and throwing them back at her face  
"Nathan I just"  
"No Haley. You wanna die in an alley with a needle hanging from your arm? I could care less, but Im not gonna watch you do it. Its over" He walked away. Haley sat down on the ground and began to cry. Chris spotted her. "Come on Haley. Ill take you home." He said helping her up

Across town, Mouth was growing increasinly ill at a hospital. Jake holds him with tears in his eyes. Mouth Dies in Jakes Arms.  
The funereal was held 3 days later. Jake got up to speak. "Mouth was the sweetest, most loving person Ive ever met. He was the most positive person and he taught me how to live my life and to not let me watch it go by. I love him" Jake began to cry "I love him and now he's gone" Jake could not go on. Luke hugged him and then everyone went to the cementary for the burial. Each of them placed a rose on the coffin before it went into the ground. Haley walked up to Nathan  
"I heard you sold you guitar and bought a car." She said to him  
"Yea, Im going to Sante Fe. I heard your with Chris."  
"You said you'd never talk to him again." Chris said to Haley  
"Not now Chris."  
"Dont tell her what to do" Brooke said  
"Mind your own buissness" peyton said to Brooke  
"I wasnt talking to you." Brooke said  
"Typical Brooke. She'd never admit I existed." Peyton said  
"Nate was the same way. 'Run away-don't commit' Youre so full of shit!" Haley shouted at him  
"Calm down" Luke said  
Peyton replied" I wish I had what Mouth and Jake had"  
"Yeah someone who wasn't afraid to say 'I love you'" Haley said  
"You want love Haley? Its not a 3 way street" He said pointing to Chris "You'll never be in love until you love yourself-I know" Nathan said  
Jake grabbed Nathan "Stop-for my sake. Mouth is gone. You're leaving. I cant belive this is good-bye."  
Brooke went up to Peyton. Peyton kissed her. "Im sorry Peyton." All peyton could do was hug Brooke. They left. Jake went inside to pay for the funereal and Chris left with Haley.  
"How could she?" Nathan asked watching Haley  
"You let her go" Luke said  
" We lost Mouth" Nathan said quietly  
"Theres still o much to care about. Me-Haley."  
"Who are you to tell me how to live my life?"  
"Your brother..Your friend."  
"But who are you? Everyone says your dedicated to your work when you really hide in your work."  
"From what?"  
"Failure. Lonleness. The fact you live a lie. I mean you always preach not to be numb but thats how you thrive. You pretend to create when you really detach from feeling alive."  
"Maybe its because Im the one who survives."  
"Poor baby" Nathan yelled at him  
"Haley loves you. Are you jealous or afraid that she's weak."  
"She did look pale." Nathan said quietly  
"SHes running out of time and your leaving town."  
"Ive goota go" Nathan walked away with tears in his eyes. He saw Haley standing behind a near bye tree. "You heard?"  
"Yeah. You want a lifetime guarentee. You dont wanna watch me die. I just want to see Goodbye, Love." She said crying. She touched his hand and he ran off.  
Luke and Chris walked up to her. Chris put his hand on her shoulder  
"Dont touch me. Im scared I need to go away."  
"I know this place- a rehab" Luke suggested quietly  
"Could you?" Haley asked  
"Ill pay" said chris gently

Its Christmas eve. Luke decided to take the job at Buzzline. He was miserable and he felt that his job was meaningless. He gegan to think about Last Year's Christmas Eve. "Thats It!" He thought to himself. "Mouth his my film!"He called up Buzz line to quit so he could have time to work on his own film.

Nathan was also miserable in Sante Fe. He constantly sees Mimi everywhere. "That It! Mimi's My song!" He sold his car and bought a bus ticket to new york. When he arrived back, he bought his guitar back from the pawn shop. He went back to his apartment  
"You're back" Luke said hugging him  
"Yeah." Nate said smiling  
"Ive finshed my film. Its screening tonight."  
"That great! What else is new?"  
"Allision dumped chris. SHe found out about Haley"  
"Um where is Haley?"  
"Im sorry Nate but no one has seen her in 2 weeks. SHe left Rehab and no ones see her since."  
Nathan stood in shock. "Im gonna go find her"  
"Help!" They heard Brooke call out. They went to the balcony to see Jake Peyton and Brooke carrying Haley. They carried her upstairs.  
"Put her on the table." Nathan said. Luke grabbed a blanketr and placed it one the table before Jake put her down  
"We found herin the park and asked to come here." Brooke said  
"Nathan?" Haley asked quietly "You're back?"  
"Im back, baby. Im back. Im not going anywhere." Nathan said as he sat down on the edge of the table next to her  
"Im calling 911" Jake said. Peyton Brooke and Luke sat quietly as the watched Nathan and Mimi  
"Nathan, I need to tell you Chris wasn't any..."  
"Shhh. I know" Nathan said brushing her hair away from her face. "Haley about why I left, It wasn't because I didn't..."  
"I know" Haley said touching Nathan's face "Nathan, I Love you" Haley muttered.  
"Haley, hold on. You need to hear this-my song. I found my song" Nathan began to sing to her:  
"Your Eyes  
As We Said Our Goodbyes  
Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind  
And I Find I Can't Hide (From)  
Your Eyes  
The Ones That Took Me By Surprise  
The Night You Came Into My Life  
Where There's Moonlight  
I See Your Eyes

How'd I Let You Slip Away  
When I'm Longing So To Hold You  
Now I'd Die For One More Day  
'Cause There's Something I Should  
Have Told You  
Yes There's Something I Should Have  
Told You

When I Looked Into Your Eyes  
Why Does Distance Make Us Wise?  
You Were The Song All Along  
And Before The Song Dies

I Should Tell You I Should Tell You  
I Have Always Loved You  
You Can See It In My Eyes"  
Haley closed her eyes and her hand fell flat. "Haley!" Nathan cried. Everyone stood still not knowing what to say or do.  
"Do you got a light?" Haley asked quietly  
"Nathan..." Brooke said  
"Would you light my candle?" Haley asked  
"Haley, your drenched"Nathan said  
"Her fevers breaking." Jake said  
"Nice song" Haley said before kissing Nathan  
"Thank god this moments not the last." Nathan said, holding Haley in his arms.  
"So do you guys still wanna see my movie?" Luke asked  
Everyone laughed.  
"Yeah Man play it up." Jake said. Luke played the movie. Everyone sat together and watched it. Jake as well as everyone else was in tears after watching Lukes tribute to mouth.  
"Thank you. Mouth would've loved that" Jake said hugging Luke.  
They all sat together knowing that they were a family and that nothing would ever tear them apart again


End file.
